


Snip

by tfm



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Crack, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfm/pseuds/tfm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol's been keeping secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snip

It took less than a day for Carol to remember why she’d been so hesitant about letting Jessica Drew come to live with her in the first place.

It wasn’t the empty beer cans that hadn’t been thrown into the recycling bin. It wasn’t the strands of long, dark hair that had started clogging up the shower drain. In the end, it was the barging into the bathroom without knocking.

Carol, so focused on the length of her bangs, she didn’t even notice until she heard a snort of laughter, followed by, ‘Carol Danvers you sly little—’ Carol jumped, the scissors in her hand clamping shut on the chunk of hair she’d been holding.

The fact of the matter was, all that energy had to go somewhere. When she spent a few days not blasting things, her body started to overheat, and she either had to take in some target practice, or find another way to expend energy. It took a few weeks to find out she could grow her hair at will, and another three to find out that it was  _really,_   _really_  funny to confuse everyone by changing her cut every second day.

Last week, it was a Mohawk. The week before, something more akin to a mullet. A couple of times, she’d accidentally taken more off than she’d intended, but her self-hairdressing skills were getting better.

‘I thought you might have just gotten a nasty concussion, and started forgetting about going to the hairdresser. We were almost going to stage an intervention.’

‘Well, now you’re in on the secret,’ Carol said, grinning. ‘So how outrageous do you think I can go this week? Shave it all off? Mysterious perm?’

‘Here.’ Jessica grabbed the scissors out of her hand. ‘I have an idea.’


End file.
